1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-functional self-defensive spraying device, and particularly to a multi-functional self-defensive spraying device which may be used to scare and deter attackers and notify rescue units when a user is under attack and which may disperse chemical agents as in an explosion during an emergency to facilitate the user's speedy escape.
2. Description of Related Art
Rapid changes in our society and economic developments have caused the crime rate to rise. Consequently, when going home at night or walking on empty streets, women tend to be worried about their own personal safety. Some women may purchase self-defensive sprays to scare and deter evil-doers when under attack. However, existing self-defensive sprays on the market need to be aimed precisely at the attacker and pressed at the nozzle head to spray chemical agents in the attacker's face. When the situation is quite urgent and when it is difficult to aim at the attacker, self-defensive sprays may not be of any use. Further, conventional self-defensive spray may only emit chemical agents; they do not provide the functions of raising alarm and positioning, and therefore may not summon prompt rescue. In view of this, after laborious research and experiments, the applicant has devised a multi-functional self-defensive spraying device which may be used to scare and deter attackers and which may disperse chemical agents as in an explosion during an emergency to facilitate the user's speedy escape.